Gambler's Anonymous
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: Usagi loses a bet that will teach her just how bad it is to gamble….and lose…DN/SM


Gambler's Anonymous…

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: Usagi loses a bet that will teach her just how bad it is to gamble….and lose…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: My Muse has been lost, or maybe it is the continuous pain I'm having in my skull…either way, no updates except for random one shots. I'm sorry…

* * *

**

…

"I'm _not_ coming out!" The angry voice of one blonde haired, former princess growled through the closed and locked door to the bathroom. On the opposite side, another blonde stood glaring at the door, hoping her heated gaze would melt the opposing force and present her princess.

"Usagi, you have _no_ say in this," Minako yelled back, pounding a fist on the door before reaching for the door knob again. When it failed to give, she pushed a foot flat against the wood of the door and pulled with her hands while pushing with her feet. Still, the door refused to give way to the Venetian reincarnate's demands.

"If I stay in here then I certainly _do_ have a say!" Usagi yelled back and Minako could hear the satisfied smirk in her voice; it irritated her to no end.

"Don't make me call Rei," the blonde threatened but it was of no use when the faint sound of an idle mimicking could be heard.

"Stop that, Usagi," Minako growled, kicking the door and then wincing at the pain. "I do _not_ sound like that! Ow, ow, ow!"

"Leave me alone and I'll stop," Usagi ordered her 'subordinate' with a tone of finality. Minako sighed, struggling to think of different ways to get Usagi out of the bathroom. Finally, an idea reached her and she played along.

"Okay, I'll leave. Bye Usagi-chan!" Minako called out while walking far out of hearing range. When she thought it was a safe enough distance, Minako flipped open her phone and made a call to four other friend of hers.

_10 __Minutes Later_

"Oi, Usagi," Minako called out in a sing-song voice.

"What?" Snapped Usagi as she sat inside of the small half-bath, trying to occupy her time until she was certain everyone had left.

"I just thought I would let you know that Rei and Makoto have successfully been able to retrieve all of you Manga and video games from you house." Minako said innocently while stepping out of the way of the door.

"WHAT?!" The loud and hysteric screech could be heard from the other side of the door. Clearly, the other blond became panicked.

"Yeah, I told them about you backing out and they decided to take action," Minako shrugged as she leaned her body back against the wall, pulling out a nail file from thin air.

"You did WHAT?!"

"I told you I would call them," Minako said with an air of nonchalance while filing her already perfectly manicured nails. "However, if you come along peacefully, all this could go away."

Usagi sulked from her spot on the toilet. She was unsure whether or not the embarrassment of the future (possible) situation would be worth the unharmed return of her precious Manga. If she didn't go out, then all of the hot Manga boys would be left in the careless hold of Rei. Gulping, Usagi stood and tried to prepare herself for the task at hand.

Summoning every once of courage she had, Usagi flung open the door and stepped out into the room. Her wide, blue eyes searched for Minako, finding her to right smirking in triumph.

"Let's get this over with already," Usagi half growled and half sighed out in despair.

"Yes, lets," Minako grinned from ear to ear as she pulled the other blonde along with her. On their way out, however, Minako did not dare forget to grab the video recorder laying innocently on the desk near the door.

_A short walk and drive later…_

"How do I get myself into these situations?" Usagi groaned while trying not to complain at the pain Minako was causing to her scalp. The slightly taller and more graceful blonde was working quickly on the long mane of Usagi's hair, struggling to get it styled just right.

"Well, if you wouldn't get so carried awa-"

"I was not carried away!" Usagi pouted, crossing her arms over her barely covered chest.

"Whatever you say, Usagi-chan," Minako shrugged off the distinct disdain in Usagi's voice. After a few more minutes, Minako pulled Usagi up and dusted off her shoulders. She made sure to check Usagi for any stray hairs before sending her on her way.

Usagi nervously found herself in a bland elevator, watching the numbers as they slowly reached their destination. Turning her head to the side, she ran her eyes over the reflection of herself in the glass. Usagi cringed lightly when she noted that they had even gone so far as to add a bunny tail to her derriere. Maybe she _had_ been a little too into the game after all.

A soft chime sounded throughout the small compartment, announcing the arrival to her destination. Taking a deep breath, Usagi slowly stepped out from the elevator and into the room.

Everything was dark excluding the glows of several computer and monitoring screens set up along a wall. Another deep breath was taken to help steady her nerves before she made her way closer to the solitary figure crouched in a computer desk chair. His back was to her but she would recognize that wild mane of hair anywhere.

Whether or not he had noticed her presence yet was not certain to Usagi. Maybe he was too engrossed in his work (as per the usual case) to notice the coming or going of anyone at this time of night. Usagi could only hope. Maybe she could get in and out without being seen! Crossing her fingers and her toes for good luck, Usagi made her way closer as quietly as possibly, hoping her stiletto heels wouldn't make too much noise. Better yet, Usagi prayed to Selene that she wouldn't trip and make a fool of herself.

1, 2, 3, 4….

Breathe In,

Breathe Out,

1, 2, 3, 4…

Usagi counted and coached herself silently inside of her head, willing herself not to mess up or make a single noise. She eventually found herself standing right behind the still unmoved man before her. Usagi took in a deep breath and held it, praying harder than ever before that he wouldn't see her-

"Usagi-san, what brings you here?" His deep and curious voice questioned her from over his shoulder. Usagi stiffened and her hand on the tray she carried tightened. Oh no…

"Uh…Um… I-I just came up to bring you some tea," Usagi stuttered. A blush was already starting to spread across her cheeks to encompass her entire face.

"Where's Watari?" L inquired while still continuing to focus solely on whatever it was that had managed to gain his attention.

"Matsuda-"

"I see," L sighed out while turning around to gaze up at the always entertaining blonde haired woman. Unfortunately (depending on how you look at it), L was not expecting to see her dressed in such a revealing and teasing outfit. His normally wide eyes widened even further and his mouth fell agape.

Usagi began to tremble as L's eyes ran from her nicely placed bunny ears, down to her bow tie and collar, down to her single piece black bodice (with attached bunny tail), to her thigh high panty hose that connected to her stiletto high heels.

"Don't. Say. A. Word!" Usagi grit between clenched teeth as she slammed the tray down onto the desk next to L's work.

"Word?"

Usagi's blue eyes flashed with a blue flame that would give Sailor Mar's Fire bird a run for its money.

"I have to say, Usagi-san," L mumbled under his breath while brushing a hand over her cuffed wrists, "This is quite the outfit."

"Ryuuzaki…" Usagi growled, a tick appearing to start over her left eye.

"I especially love the tail," L sent her a leering smile as his hand reached back to pinch the said part of her outfit. Usagi saw red and swore to kill the girls later.

L only chuckled as he managed to evade and catch the fuming blonde who now laid splayed out into his lap, half on and half off of his now normally sitting figure.

"Usagi-san, what would your friends think?" L questioned teasingly while smirking down towards the heavily flustered woman who was struggling to stand. Usagi growled when her heels kept sliding in the small puddle of spilt tea that had managed to land in the floor. Her struggles stopped short when she felt one of L's hands run down her back. His long, spidery fingers once again searched for the fluffy, little ball of white that was her bunny tail and pinched it.

"Poor, poor, bunny-chan," L whispered in her ear, placing a kiss upon her cheek. Usagi blushed redder than a tomato before she was able to stand back on her own two feet. With shaky hands, she served L his tea and made a mad dash for the door.

"Leaving so soon, Bunny-chan?" L teased her one last time before the elevator doors could fully shut and a loud screech was all that anyone could hear afterwards.

_The Next Day…_

"I can't believe you taped it!" Usagi screamed while throwing everything she could get her hands on that would not break. Her parents would kill her if she broke anything else this week, so she had to be careful.

Meanwhile, Minako, Rei, Amy, and Makoto all giggled while avoiding the airborne projectiles.

"Not only did we tape it, we made copies!" Minako exclaimed while pulling out a box filled with several CD DVD discs.

Next door, the neighbors were startled from their daily activities by a blood curdling scream. They were so startled and worried that they called the cops' moments afterwards. In only a few minutes, the street was lined with flashing blue, white, and red lights.

After being escorted in a Police car for disturbance charges, Usagi was never allowed to play BS again by order of two angry parents, a angry cat, and the Kira Investigation Task Force (minus L).

"Now what are we going to do for fun?" Minako later questioned the Senshi and a still sulking Usagi.

She was answered by Rei pulling out a deck of cards and cutting them, "Strip Poker! Loser loses their clothes and has to take a dare…"

All eyes turned towards Usagi whom seemed to be having an internal dilemma with herself. After several minutes, she nodded and readied herself to win…or not…

* * *

…

RxR

Sesshy


End file.
